Academy of Monsters and Assassins
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: After Tatsumi met his end at Akame's blade, he found himself reborn in what appears to be a new world where monster try to blend in with humans, and he is one of them. Now Tatsumi is heading to Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. Of course it can't be that simple, a Human is going to Yokai as well and a few familiar faces as well. Tatsumi x Harem, Tsukune x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people I am gonna be honest, this is one of those stories that really wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So I've decided that since I've wanted a Rosario + Vampire fic out for a while I search for the inspiration to write one of my bigger story names.**

**Speaking of bigger story names, I'm gonna have to admit that Verdant Gamer is going to be rewritten. It's all personal really, I mean when I looked back on the story I was disgusted by it, a lot of it was just… I can't even describe what I was thinking way back then… Either way it's in need of a rewrite and in the future it will happen.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new story and hopefully it shall continue… I give you**

**[[]]**

As Tatsumi walked out of his home, heading for the bus stop, he was thinking about his new life in this world.

[]

He clearly remembered Akame piercing his chest with Murasama, he remembered the poison flooding through his body and holding back Tyrant from evolving to become immune to the cursed poison…

And the next thing he knew he was being held in the arms of a young woman, and he was an infant…

And a dragon he had realized when his tail flicked into his view.

However it was clear beyond all doubt that worry was on the face of the woman holding him.

She was fairly young, her skin was tanned and her hair was long and brown, her eyes were bright red, violently red even, but no less filled with worry.

"He has no scales." The woman said, "Darling, our son, Tatsumi, is scaleless." Tatsumi noticed the woman was crying, no his mother was crying.

Then the man that Tatsumi assumed was his father walked into view, he too had brown hair and a youthful appearance, heck he actually looked like your average guy. In fact looking at the two of them together, Tatsumi- glad he had his original name- realized he would probably look a lot like he used to in his previous life.

"He is still our little dragon my love." Tatsumi's father said gently holding his mother's shoulders.

"We're dragons… We're known for our near impenetrable scales among other things." His mother cried, "He's vulnerable without them."

'I died and came back as a dragon with no scales.' Tatsumi thought slightly annoyed, 'I'll just have to work through it… For now though I think my new mom needs some help.'

So utilizing whatever muscles his infantile body could muster, he brushed his head against his mother's arm, causing her to flinch at the sudden movement and focus on Tatsumi's face, to which gave whatever sound he could release… A cute sounding mewl. If Mine, no if anyone had heard him he would never live it down.

Tatsumi's father chuckled, "I think he sensed how sad you were and wanted you to smile." He said as he scratched Tatsumi's head, which to him felt rather pleasant, "We'll get through this honey, we always do." He said.

"Yes." Tatusmi's mother said lifting Tatsumi up closer to her, only now he realized she just pulled him out of an egg, she must have taken a dragon-like form to lay it… Unless he was adopted by these people, which is looking less likely by the second. "We always do our best… Remember that succubus?"

Tatsumi's father groaned, "Please don't remind me." He groaned, "As much as I love you, I hated that Master/Slave fetish you forced me into for a month, I still feel that chain sometimes when you get mad at me."

'Did not need to know that.' Tatsumi thought.

[]

As Tatsumi grew older he eventually learned how to take human form, which whenever they were in the human world, as he learned he was born in a world full of monsters, he had to take his human form.

However his scales didn't grow in for 4 years, until he had accidentally gotten a cut from when he had slipped on the floor and his foreleg glided across a relatively sharp rock

His mind was filled with thoughts on how he would have been fine if he had scales, if he had the natural armor of dragons.

Then he felt a burning sensation, as well as a gasp from his mother as, looking at his draconic limb, as he was in dragon form at that time, he saw that his skin was shifting and twisting, in a few moments Tatsumi saw scales growing on his body at a rapid pace, within a minute his body was covered in pitch black scales that reflected his eyes, revealing them to be red with cross shaped pupils, the first time Tatsumi had actually looked at his reflection in his new life.

It was then that Tatsumi realized he wasn't just reborn as a Dragon, he was reborn with the body of Tyrant.

Of course Tatsumi only had a moment to realize this before his mother pulled him off the ground in her own draconic form and began to cheer loudly at the fact he had grown scales.

And now that Tatsumi knew what body he was in, he would be growing far more than just scales.

[]

After his scales had grown in, Tatsumi's mother let him out of their house much more often, be it the heavily modified castle in the Monster World, or the Japanese Summer home in the Human World. Either way Tatsumi could finally breathe fresh outdoor air…

And almost immediately freeze his ass off in the winter cold.

He quickly realized now would be a good time to evolve again, he knew mammals grew fur to keep warm in the winter while most reptiles went into hibernation. In response to his knowledge and current environmental needs, a burning sensation filled his body again as thick black fur began to grow on his neck, back, and near his claws, while thinner fur grew to fill the needle thin gaps of his overlapping scales.

Tatsumi never felt so perfectly warm in either of his lives. Not too cold, not too hot.

[]

Continuing his life, he eventually managed to take on a human form, to which his parents sent him off to a human school.

"Why a human school though?" Tatsumi couldn't help but ask as he checked his school uniform.

His father chuckled, "My family has always been a bit strange." He said, "We believe that a Dragon's Pride needs to be tempered, lest we become as arrogant as Vampires. And what better way to control that pride than to hide among humans, to pretend to be one of the weakest creatures… Well, physically at least."

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked confused, he had learned that most of the Monster Society despises human, believing them to be worthless. He and Night Raid would love to tell them differently, but his father had shown to hold humans in high regard.

"Humans are perhaps one of the most dangerous creatures in the world in my opinion." Tatsumi's father said, "Forget claws, physical strength, unmatched speed. Humans are ingenuitive. We would not be hiding were it not for them, for they are smart… Mostly. All it takes is one human to find the weakness of a monster and suddenly they've developed twenty ways to kill us. Even Dragon Slaying Swords were once ordinary swords until they were bathed in the blood of a dragon… After all the eyes aren't exactly a well defended part of our body."

Those words triggers something in Tatsumi, his father was right, in his draconic form, his eyes are probably the safest soft spot on his body to target, and closing his eyes would just blind him. He would have to figure out a way to both protect his eyes and see his enemies.

His father just chuckled, "I know that look, you plan to have another of those evolutions of yours trigger." He said looking Tatsumi in the eye, he closed his eyes and shook his head while smiling, "I fear for any future students at Yokai that try to harm you." Then his smile faded as a thoughtful look crossed his mind, "Hmm... " He hummed, "You go on ahead, the bus will be here soon. I need to make a call."

[]

When Tatsumi returned home, he noticed his mother and father were sitting in the living room of their human home with them was a woman as old as his mother.

She had long pale blue hair, which sent a shiver up Tatsumi's spine as he remembered Esdeath had similar hair, and was wearing a red dress under a dark grey coat.

"Ah, Tatsumi, welcome home." His father said waving him over, "I'd like you to meet an old… Er… Acquaintance of mine and your mothers." He said, doing his best to ignore the constant growling of Tatsumi's mother, "This is Ageha Kurono. She's a Succubus."

"Man stealing whore." Tatsumi's mother muttered extremely quietly.

"Hello." Ageha said bending over to hold out a hand to Tatsumi, whom was glad he hadn't hit puberty just yet, was not affected by the size of Ageha's breasts as they bounced- Getting caught between Leone's rack eventually desensitized him of covered breasts of the larger cups, "Your father has told me a bit about you Tatsumi… Including your unique ability."

"And there is admittedly a reason why I've called her here." Tatsumi's father admitted, "You see, when I was a student at Yokai Academy, Ageha here had put me under a Succubus's Love Charm, which is considered the most powerful mental alteration ability known to Monsters, albeit short lived unless the kiss the target while under the spell." Off to the side, Tatsumi's mother was constantly switching languages to insult Ageha, though very quietly.

Finally Tatsumi's mother calmed down, "So, your father decided that he would call Ageha here and have her put a… weak… charm spell on you, then break it immediately afterwards." She said, "In return I agreed not to attempt to kill her on sight from now on."

"Why?" Tatsumi asked, really not wanting to deal with what is effectively mind rape.

"I'm hoping that the experience will trigger an evolution in your mind." Tatsumi's father said, "Even among dragon's you're something special, our kind already lack weaknesses and yet you evolve to cover weaknesses, I'm willing to bet you've already evolved to cover that weakness we talked about this morning."

Tatsumi couldn't help but chuckle, his father was right, he ended up looking up River Otters, specifically the extra eyelid they had to keep water out of their eyes. A stinging sensation later at Tatsumi now had a second eyelid under his regular eyelids to act as armor, protecting his eyes from claws, guns, swords, even sand and water.

"Ah…. Yeah." Tatsumi admitted.

"Well then, you realize just how far most monster would go to get their hands on you." His father said, "Succubi like Mrs- "

"It's just 'Ms.' now." Ageha said, "My lover perished a few years ago.

"My bad." Tatsumi's father, "Anyway Succubi like her don't just grab the nearest man they can… Though they do try to round up a lot of them, they are mainly after the one man who is their Destined Mate so your safe from them… For the most part. Other monsters however aren't limited to such things and some would be willing to stoop to rather low levels for your ability."

"I kinda figured." Tatsumi said scratching the back of his head, "So… Ms. Kurono is going to hit me with her charm, then break it, and hope my mind evolves?"

"That is the hope." Tatsumi's father said, "Unless you want this to happen in Yokai." He said hiking his thumb to his wife, whom was literally smoking at the moment.

[]

Thankfully things had gone well during that encounter, Tatsumi's instinct went ballistics after the charm was broken until his mind had developed an immunity to mental manipulations.

However after the mental manipulation, Tatsumi only developed one more evolution, something he rather missed.

Invisibility.

After developing invisibility, nothing urgent really actually happened to him. Life was rather calm, sure he eventually had to evolve to deal with heat, but other than that life was pretty calm.

Up until he turned 17 and eventually stood at the bus stop to Yokai Academy.

Realistically, Tatsumi was anxious, in a similar way to when he went on an assassination mission back for Night Raid.

He was ready for anything to happen, because with all the monsters species at Yokai Academy, it would only be a matter of time before something got irritated at him.

"Tatsumi? You're going to Yokai too?" Asked a familiar voice next to Tatsumi, turning around, Tatsumi saw one of his longtime human friends. Tsukune Aono.

"Me? You're heading to Yokai Academy?" Tatsumi asked, "I heard you flunked all your entrance exams."

"Yeah." Tsukune admitted hanging his head, "But my dad found the pamphlet when it was dropped by a drunk."

Correction, Tatsumi was ready for ALMOST anything. His human friend going to the one place in the world he would literally be lunch for the students was not one of them.

"Tsukune-" Tatsumi started, only for the bus to arrive just then and the door open to show the bus driver, who appeared rather creepy due to the fact his hat covered his eyes and left nothing but a white glow in them.

"Yokai Academy." The man said, "You two getting on?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Tatsumi said grabbing Tsukune by the arm and pulling him onto the bus, which was ridiculously empty.

"Are we the only ones here?" Tsukune asked looking around the bus.

"Probably gonna be the only ones getting on." The Bus Driver said, "Most of the students live a lot closer to the academy."

"So… How did you flunk all your entrance exams anyway?" Tatsumi asked.

"I… My nerves got to me, I didn't get much sleep the night before." Tsukune admitted, "I had a hard time thinking and focusing."

"Tough break." Tatsumi muttered before shaking his head, "Anyway Tsukune, as I was trying to say-" Tatsumi started, only to be cut off by the ringing of Tsukune's cell phone, 'Oh come on.' Tatsumi thought annoyed.

Tsukune looked at the caller ID on his phone for a second before answering it, "Um… Hi Kyoko, how's it going?" Tsukune said into the phone.

Ah, Tsukune's cousin, Kyoko, she and Tatsumi had met a couple of times and she seemed rather nice… If a bit protective of her cousin and pretty difficult to dissuade. Tatsumi figured he might have an easier time talking Akame out of eating meat than to changed Kyoko's mind about something.

Tatsumi decided he wouldn't listen in on Tsukune's conversation with his cousin… However he did note that Kyoko had quickly done an investigation on what she could about Yokai Academy.

Of course their conversation was cut off as they entered the tunnel that would take them to Yokai Academy.

"Hello? Kyoko? Are you there?" Tsukune asked as his phone's signal cut off, "Right, tunnel." He muttered.

The bus trip didn't last much longer after that, going through the tunnel at speeds that really can't be considered illegal… At least not when they had already left the human world.

"We're here." The Bus Driver said opening the bus doors, revealing that they had parked on a cliffside overlooking a blood red sea with only a scarecrow to define the area outside of the tunnel and some trees, which appeared to be dead.

"Wow… It's like a completely different world here on the other side of the tunnel." Tsukune muttered nervously as he stared at the scarecrow.

"Yeah… The dead scenery is a bit much." Tatsumi admitted, looking down into the sea, the water around his home was a much more familiar shade of blue… This made Tatsumi wonder what was in that water to turn it red.

He didn't like what he came up with.

"Is that the school over there?" Tatsumi asked looking toward what was in fact Yokai Academy itself, a massive cathedral-like building.

"I'd watch my back if I were you kid." The Bus Driver said, "Yokai is a scary ass school. Even for one like yourself." The last comment was directed at Tatsumi as the Bus Driver had glanced at the reborn assassin.

With that, he closed the door to the bus and drove off.

Tatsumi glanced at Tsukune and noticed the nervousness on the human's face, 'I might want to wait a few minutes unless I want him to pass out from panic.' Tatsumi thought, "Come on, let's get to the school."

"Right." Tsukune said nodding his head.

[]

As the two walked down the path to the school Tatsumi took notice of a lot of red-eyed ravens perched in the trees, and gravestones littering the path.

When a small group of them flew off, Tsukune fell over in fright.

"You okay?" Tatsumi asked holding a hand out to his friend.

"Y-Yeah." Tsukune said, "You're not scared of all this?"

Tatsumi chuckled, "Nah, I know women that put this place to shame with how scary they are." Tatsumi said. After all Esdeath scared the hell out of him.

"Yeah. Women are pretty scary when they get mad." Tsukune said.

"Or when they go Yandere." Tatsumi joked, "Anyway Tsukune, listen about Yokai-"

Tatsumi was cut off when they heard a peculiar squeaking sound fill the forest, which put both of the boys on edge for a different reason.

"What is that?" Tsukune asked as the two of them started to walk forward for a few minutes.

"Whatever it is… It's getting closer." Tatsumi said, right before the two turned around.

"Just me, a bat. Whee!" Squeaked what, as it had just called itself, a bat.

"It was just a bat." Tsukune muttered before turning around.

"Looked more like a hamster fused with a bat to me." Tatsumi added.

Tsukune nodded, before stopping, "Wait did that-?"

Tatsumi heard something flying toward them, and instantly fell back on his instincts and jumped out of the way of the object, which turned out to be a pink bicycle… That crashed into Tsukune, sending the human and the bike rider tumbling across the ground.

"Shit." Tatsumi muttered recovering from his dodge and ran up to Tsukune, "You alright Tsukune?"

"Ow… That hurt." Tsukune said sitting up, and had ended up grabbing the thigh of the girl on the bike, causing her to moan briefly.

The girl in question had rather long pink hair and was wearing the bright green Yokai Academy Uniform.

"I'm sorry." The girl said, still with her eyes closed as she sat up, "I anemic and I just suddenly got all dizzy." As she opened her green eyes, she moved her hair out of her face and allowed Tatsumi to notice the Rosary on her neck.

Looking over at Tsukune however, Tatsumi noticed the human staring longingly at the woman in front of him… And eventually she noticed where his hand was.

She quickly pulled her legs together, inadvertently trapping his hand between her thighs. "I… I…"

Tsukune quickly pulled his hand off her thigh and back away in a panic, "I-It's not what you think! I-I'm sorry!" He cried out, as blood began to drip from his nose.

'No, sorry is what you'll be when you accidentally walk in on them when their changing.' Tatsumi thought, shuddering from the memory of walking in on Mine in her underwear. She did have her finer points though.

"Oh you're bleeding." The pink haired girl said as she reached into her pocket to pull out a handkerchief, then crawled up to Tsukune's face and was about to dab away the blood when her nose twitched.

'Wait, her nose twitched?' Tatsumi thought, getting ready to jump forward.

"I can't…" The girl suddenly whispered, "I shouldn't… but, that smell…" She whispered.

'Shit.' Tatsumi thought as he prepared to tackle the girl off Tsukune… Whom had begun smelling the girls hair… and then blushed. 'Seriously Tsukune that should be throwing up red flags for you.'

The girl then ended up grabbing Tsukune's face, surprising him, "Sorry." She apologized, "I can't help it… Because I'm a Vampire." And with that declaration she bit into Tsukune's neck.

This caused both Tsukune and Tatsumi to flinch for different reasons, in fact Tatsumi's skin was being replaced by scales, until the girl threw herself off of Tsukune.

"I'm sorry!" The girl cried out, "I didn't mean to!"

"You bit me!" Tsukune cried out grabbing his neck where he was bitten, only to pause and look at it in confusion.

"It's not that bad Tsukune." Tatsumi said patting his friend on the back, "She didn't take a chunk out of your neck at least."

"I… Guess so." Tsukune agreed as he pulled his hand off his bite mark.

"Are you two going to Yokai too?" The girl asked as she reached for her bag.

"Uh… Yeah." Tsukune said standing up, "It's my first year."

"Same here." Tatsumi said, looking around the forest, as he could feel they were not the only ones here.

"That's great." The girl said, "It's mine too."

"Huh… So whaddya know." Tsukune said dumbfounded.

"I have to ask…" The girl said getting nervous, "What do you think about… Well, about vampires?"

Tsukune looked at her thinking it was a joke, "Fine by me." He said, "I don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest, if you want to call yourself a vampire then more power to you."

The girl smiled at Tsukune's answer, then turned to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi smiled, "As long as you don't try to hurt me or my friends then you're fine with me." Tatsumi said holding a hand out to the girl.

Instead of a handshake the girl tackle hugged the two, causing all three to fall to the ground, though the girl mostly ended up pinning down Tsukune.

"Thank you!" The girl cried out as she tackled the two, "Well if that's the case then maybe we can be friends?"

"Yeah.. Sure." Tsukune said, clearly unsettled from being knocked over so easily.

"Fantastic!" The girl exclaimed, "I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet." She explained.

"Well it's a new school after all." Tatsumi said, "You gotta make them somewhere."

"Oh yeah." The girl said, "My names Moka Akashiya by the way."

"Mine's Tsukune Aono."

"Tatsumi Kiryu." Tatsumi said, then he could clearly feel someone approaching, specifically approaching him, "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up, give you some time to get used to each other."

"Sure." Moka said before picking up her bike and dragging Tsukune off.

A minute had passed before Tatsumi dropped his bag and turned toward the trees, "You can stop hiding now." He said forcefully as his scales formed on his arms.

The wind began to blow as from behind the tree, long familiar black hair was revealed, followed by a familiar face with red eyes, causing Tatsumi to freeze.

"Akame?" Tatsumi asked as the woman approached him.

"It's me." Akame said, "Is that really you Tatsumi?" Akame asked as she approached.

"Yeah." Tatsumi said, "I may be a dragon exactly like Tyrant, but mentally I'm still me."

This made Akame smiled and she ended up pulling Tatsumi into a hug, "I missed you." She said, "In our old life and in this new one."

"I missed you too Akame." Tatsumi said returning the hug to his old friend, "So, you're heading to Yokai as well?"

"Me and Kurome." Akame said refusing to break the hug.

"So she's here too?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

"I wouldn't be surprised if others were here too." Akame pointed out, "And I won't let you die this time, not if I have anything to say about it."

"I'll try not to die, or get into a position where you need to kill me again." Tatsumi said, "That's a promise I plan to keep this time."

"Good." Akame said, "Because if you die again I'm keeping your soul in a bottle until I can find someone to make you a new body."

"What?" Tatsumi asked pulling away from Akame in confusion, "How?"

Akame smirked, "Perks of being a Shinigami." Akame said before grabbing Tatsumi's arm, "Now let's go, I'm starving."

"Akame! Schools offer more than just food!" Tatsumi cried out.

**[[]]**

**Welp, that's the chapter of this new story. Hope you all enjoyed and hopefully I can come out with one of my main stories soon enough.**

**Boy I can't wait to see how the RV community blows up over this story, it's like a minefield over here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Phoenix Champion here and I would just like to say I have not come down with the Corona Virus... Just having a hectic work schedule at Dollar General due to the virus season.**

**Now a couple things I will admit distracted me- I recently got Castlevania Harmony of Despair on PS3 and have been playing it a lot (And if anyone would like to join me I do plan on playing it some more tomorrow at 12- Cause Death isn't giving up Shanoa's Lapitse Glyph) and I'm rather enjoying it.**

**Also I picked up Disney Heroes: Battle Mode as a time killer for when the TV is being used by my roommate (And yeah, made another Guild there too called Terminal, if you wanna join go ahead, not gonna beg you guys.)**

**And of course Animal Crossing New Horizons... Enough said.**

**So without further ado... Here is this long overdue chapter of Academy of Monsters and Assassins.**

**[[]]**

"Shinigami?" Tatsumi asked as he walked alongside Akame, the two of them approaching the school, "I guess that makes some kind of sense looking back at our past lives."

Akame nodded, "I reap souls now, this time literally." Akame said, "How's your new life been?"

"I was born without scales." Tatsumi sighed, "My mom coddled me until I got myself cut, even then a bit more after that."

Akame nodded, "Kurome and I… Well, we had plenty of time to come to terms with what happened in our past." Akame said, "With a bit of fighting I admit."

"I kind of expected that." Tatsumi muttered.

"What's the human doing here though?" Akame asked, "I hate having to take the souls of humans, they panic too much."

"Tsukune?" Tatsumi asked looking around the area, "His dad picked up the registration documents from some drunk."

Akame stopped, then turned to Tatsumi, "I hope he didn't take Leone's." Akame muttered.

"Same, assuming Leone was reborn as well." Tatsumi sighed, he could already feel the Lionelle users breast pushed up against his head and her arm crushing him in a hug…

Actually, he could really feel those two things, it wasn't just in his head.

"Did I hear my name?" Asked a voice very familiar to Tatsumi… If the tits pushing against his skull weren't familiar enough.

"Leone?" Tatsumi gasped out, hoping he wasn't wrong… And that he won't pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Damn right it's me." Leone said crushing Tatsumi in a hug, along with Akame, whom she just grabbed and pulled over, "I heard you two across the campus."

"Good ears then?" Akame asked.

"Four good ears and this time double the tails." Leone said, "And boy does that fire up my nights." Leone smirked, "Plus I got a little fire of my own too for fighting."

"Leone… Are you a Nekomata?" Tatsumi asked, only to get a lick behind his ear from Leone.

"And that right answer earned you a little reward." Leone whispered, causing Tatsumi to panic slightly.

"Aaaaah Leone!" Tatsumi cried out, "You've already marked me as you mate once!"

"So?" Leone asked, "Just making sure my territory is marked."

"But what about Mine!?" Tatsumi cried out.

"Shit I forgot you were in a relationship with the pink midget." Leone muttered, "Well, if you are what my nose is telling me, she's either gonna be split in half, or really gonna enjoy her nights with you."

The imagery Leone had created caused Akame to blush slightly. Glancing at Leone, Akame noticed the Nekomata herself was licking her lips at the thought as well.

"Okay, I'm going ahead." Tatsumi said breaking free of Leone's grip, "I've got a friend that I gotta warn about this place." And with that Tatsumi dashed off.

Leone looked at Akame and leaned in to whisper, "Is that friend the human I smelled in this place?" Leone asked.

"Yes." Akame said.

"Well, he's got the best friend he could ask for at least." Leone said smirking.

Akame rolled her eyes at her friends antics, "Do you know if anyone else is here?" Akame asked.

"I can pick out Mine… Barely." Leone said, "Her scent is muddled by something so she's probably a Witch. Plus she still smells like gunpowder."

Akame raised her eyebrow, "A witch with a gun?" Akame asked, "Sounds like a terrible idea."

"Pffft." Leone scoffed, "Sounds like a great idea to me, plus I'm willing to bet she's trying to magic up a new Pumpkin."

Akame smiled, "This is gonna be an enjoyable three years." Akame said.

"Damn straight." Leone said smirking, "By the way, wanna learn something about Dragon culture I doubt Tatsumi is ever gonna want to bring up?"

"You're going to tell me anyway." Akame noted.

"Hell yeah I am." Leone said, "Anyway, traditionally, dragon families tend to take multiple wives… Well, unless one of them is really possessive over her husband." Leone then smirked as she licked her lips, "Which means Mine isn't gonna hog all that Tatsumi to herself."

Akame froze up slightly at that fact, before a slight blush overtook her face, "How much do you think we're gonna be sharing Tatsumi?" Akame asked.

"Let's see…" Leone said leaning back, "Me, you, Mine are for certain… Chelsea if she's back no doubt, if Sheele's back I wouldn't count her out… Esdeath-"

"If Esdeath is back I'll kill her again myself." Akame said darkly.

"Whoa, ease up there." Leone said, "As much as I'd love to see Esdeath dead, we kinda need a reason to kill her this time around seeing as we aren't assassins… Assuming she's here too."

Akame nodded then paused for a minute, "Do you think we should worry about Bulat?" Akame asked.

"As Tatsumi's lover? Nah, Bulat may be gay but Tatsumi sure isn't." Leone said.

"I meant in general." Akame deadpanned.

Leone blink, before shrugging, "Hell if I know." Leone said.

[]

"Shit." Tatsumi muttered as he stepped into the classroom, to which Tsukune somehow managed to beat him too.

Thankfully for Tatsumi, Leone was in the same class as the two so she put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll help keep the kid alive." Leone said as she approached Tsukune and then leaned over him with a smirk on her face.

"Um… Hi?" Tsukune said, confused.

"Tsukune Aono?" Leone asked.

"Yeah?" Tsukune said.

"Names Leone, I'm a friend of Tatsumi." Leone said holding out her hand to Tsukune, "And any friend of Tatsumi is a friend of mine. Figured I'd introduce myself."

"Oh, umm… Nice to meet you too." Tsukune said with a slight smile.

Meanwhile in the back of the room, a blue haired woman wearing a yellow sweater had her eye twitch at the sight of Leone, specifically the neko's bust.

'Are you kidding me!?' The blue haired Succubus known as Kurumu thought looking at Leone, 'She's got to be a succubus, how else can her bust be bigger than mine!?'

Tatsumi however noticed the look of envy in Kurumu's eye, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" Tatsumi muttered- First off was the fact that Kurumu looked a lot like the succubus his mother loathes, and second was that Leone was already gonna cause problems.

"Is Leone already causing issues?" Akame asked as she walked into the classroom.

"Just by being here with a bunch of hormonal teenagers." Tatsumi sighed.

Akame simply sighed and walked up to Leone, "Okay leave the kid alone before you bring him trouble." Akame said, grabbing Leone and dragging her off as Tatsumi took his seat in front of Tsukune.

"Sorry about Leone." Tatsumi said, "She's kind of enthusiastic about things."

"It's fine." Tsukune said.

Tatsumi looked around the room and sighed, "At lunch I'd like to talk to you about some things… Preferably somewhere private." Tatsumi said seriously.

"Sure." Tsukune said with a smile on his face.

'Oh he's so dead.' Tatsumi mentally groaned.

"Hello class!" A cheerful voice said as our homeroom teacher walked into the class, a blonde haired woman with short hair that had parts styled after cat ears and wearing a pair of glasses.

"Yo Cousin!" Leone shouted with a grin on her face.

"Oh, I didn't expect you in my class already Leon." The teacher said, "Anyway, my name is Shizuka Nekonome."

"Oh no." Tatsumi groaned silently, Leone's cousin was his Homeroom teacher… That's either a good thing or a bad one.

"Now as I'm sure you are all aware, Yokai Academy is a school exclusively for monsters." Shizuka said smiling.

Tatsumi could feel when Tsukune flinched at the declaration and he stared at the young dragon. In response Tatsumi reached toward his bag and began tapping in morse code, something he and Tsukune started at a young age to help each other on tests during class.

'Sorry, later, stay calm.' Tatsumi messaged, to which he heard Tatsumi tap on his desk twice, which for Tatsumi meant he understood.

"Currently this planet is well under the control of humans." Nekonome explained, "So the only option for monsters like you and I to survive is to learn to co-exist with them."

Tatsumi could hear Tsukune gulp in fear.

"So that brings us to our first rule." Nekonome said smiling. "Except in special circumstances as long as you're in Yokai Academy you must maintain your human disguise."

Tatsumi sweated a little as he watched his teacher bounce a little to the side as she explained.

"Second, never ever reveal your monster identity to another classmate." Nekonome said, "I'm sure you can understand why. Everyone can follow these rules right?"

"Tch." Came a voice from behind Tatsumi, causing the dragon to turn around, "Buncha stupid rules."

'Oh good lord why?' Tatsumi thought, 'This guy is going to cause all kinds of problems.'

"And you are… Ah Saizo Komiya." Nekonome said smiling.

"If we do happen to spot a human why not just eat him? Or just take the women?" Saizo said.

"Bold words coming from someone who's got their dick in range of my foot." Leone growled.

"Leone, cousion, let's please keep student injuries to a minimum please." Nekonome said, "You've been nearly kicked out of several schools for pummeling the bullies."

"No promises cuz." Leone admitted.

"Now Saizo, first off that is impossible since all the student's in this school are monsters so… No exceptions, got it?" Nekonome said as her ears popped up and her tail popped out.

"Cuz, tail!" Leone shouted as she braced for something.

However it seemed Nekonome didn't hear, "You see this school is enclosed within a barrier that keeps humans out, and even if they did somehow manage to get through… They would be killed immediately." Nekonome said far too happily.

Akame narrowed her eyes at the teacher, "Please do not speak of killing humans with such joy in your tone Sensei." Akame said as she began releasing a small amount of Killing Intent, making everyone but Tatsumi and Leone shiver, "Death is never something someone should sound happy about."

Nekonome actually faltered a bit at Akame's tone, "R-right." Nekonome stammered, "I-I suppose sounding happy about such a topic wouldn't help with coexistence."

"Say whatever you want, I've been smelling a human this whole time." Saizo said, though the trembling legs didn't make him look as brave as he was trying.

"My bad." Tatsumi called out, "Lived most of my life in the human world with nothing but human neighbors, their scent must still be on me."

"Please do take care of that um…" Nekonome said as she began to consult her student list, only for the door of the room to open.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost after orientation." A voice familiar to Tsukune and Tatsumi announced.

Nekonome looked away from her book and smiled, "It's alright, go ahead and introduce yourself." She said as Moka entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya." The vampire said with a smile on her face… That immediately sent the class into muttering over her beauty.

It was then Moka noticed Tsukune… And then proceeded to lunge toward the young man, "Tsukune it's you!" Moka cheered as she tackled the human. "I'm so glad we're in the same class!"

Tatsumi winced as he heard the crash and turned around, "Welp… Looks like it's gonna be an interesting year."

[]

After class was over Moka was quick to grab Tsukune by his arm and began to pull him out of the classroom, Tatsumi, Leone, and Akame following quickly after him.

Naturally many of the male students were envious of the attention Tsukune was getting.

Seeing as it was lunch Moka led the group to a vending machine. Where Moka purchased a can of tomato juice and Tsukune a canned coffee.

"You guys want anything?" Tsukune asked.

"I've got my own." Akame said lifting up her bag and pulled out a whole turkey, cooked at least, but still a whole turkey.

"Nothing alcoholic so no thanks." Leone said, causing Tsukune to pale slightly.

"I'm fine." Tatsumi said, pulling out some mineral water from his bag.

"Alright." Tsukune said as he and Moka both reached for their respective can, only for their hands to touch and the two to flinch, "I-I'm sorry!" Tsukune cried out in a slight panic.

Moka however was somewhat oblivious, "Oh… You're so silly." Moka said humorously before giving Tsukune a 'light' push… Which shoved the poor human into a pillar.

"Whoa there pinkie." Leone said patting Moka's shoulder, "Not everyone is used to getting pushed around by… Whatever you are. Can't expect a guy nervous about girls to be braced for a super shove all the time."

Moka seemed to realize her mistake and quickly, with Tatsumi's help, pried Tsukune from the wall.

Pretty soon after the five of them had managed to calm down, or at least Akame calmed down as much as she could when it came to meat.

"This is fun huh?" Moka asked looking around at everyone.

Tsukune was hesitant in answering, mainly because he was having a hard time believing that someone as cute looking as Moka could be a terrifying vampire, but he nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

"It is rather relaxing." Tatsumi admitted.

"I can think of something fun to do with Tatsumi." Leone said wiggling her eyebrow.

"You're not in heat Leone, calm down." Akame said as she put away the whitened bones of her meal.

"Ah…" Tsukune was immediately terrified of the fact Akame had picked a whole turkey clean in mere seconds."

"Relax Tsukune." Tatsumi said, "Akame's monster form isn't some kind of super carnivore… She just really likes meat."

"Yeah, her little sister is the same way but with sweets." Leone said, then she started looking around, "Where is she anyway?"

[Meanwhile at the School store]

The store clerk stared in confusion at the black haired girl who was carrying a large pile of candies and cakes in her arms.

"Are… You sure you want all this ma'am?" The clerk asked.

Putting the candy down on the counter, the girl simply held out a rather large wad of Yen.

"Ring me up." Kurome said, staring directly into the clerks eyes, who simply nodded.

[]

"She'll be fine." Akame said right before her stomach growled, much to the surprise of Moka and Tsukune.

"You're still hungry?" Moka asked, "Do… You burn a lot of energy or something?"

"No, Akame just has three extra stomachs specifically for meat." Tatsumi said.

It was then that someone rather unwanted stepped into the area, "Hey there, you're Moka Akashiya right?" Saizo Komiya said as he approached, "What are you doing hanging out with losers like these?"

He then punctuated this statement by attempting to grab Tsukune by his collar.

Keyword being attempt, and that was because the moment he saw Saizo's arm move, Tatsumi grabbed the man by his arm and twisted it.

"Don't even think about hurting my friends." Tatsumi growled, quite literally as everyone heard a draconic growl coming from the back of his throat.

"Tch, why are you girls hanging out with a chump like him? Why not me?" Saizo gloated.

"I'd rather hang out with nice people, thank you." Moka snapped as she grabbed Tsukune and began walking away, with Tatsumi letting go of Saizo.

Saizo growled at Tatsumi, though not nearly as threatening as Tatsumi's… Which was made even less threatening when Saizo felt an incredible pain in his balls. Looking down he discovered a woman's shoe connected to his crotch.

"Relax, that shouldn't send you to the infirmary." Leone said, "Try that shit again though and not having kids ought to be the least of your worries."

Saizo couldn't utter a sound as Leone, Tatsumi, and Akame followed after Moka.

[]

"Wow…" Moka said as the five of them had made their way to the roof of the school, "That was kind of scary for a moment. Are… You okay Tsukune? You seemed pretty shaken."

"Yeah… I'm fine." Tsukune said, "I just never realized how strong Tatsumi was."

"Oh ho ho ho." Leone chuckled as she looked at Tatsumi, "He may be strong, but he's got nothing on me."

"Leone…" Tatsumi sighed.

"You're so funny Tsukune." Moka said, "You act like you've never seen a monster before. By the way what kind of a monster are you?" Moka then remembered the rule, "Oh, sorry I forgot we weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"But we already know what you are since you told me and Tatsumi you're a vampire." Tsukune said tiredly… Only to get smacked on the head by Akame.

"Leone and I didn't know." Akame said, "Now we know what Moka's weaknesses are."

"Oh… Shit sorry." Tsukune said.

"If it makes you even I can tell you Akame's and Leone." Tatsumi said smirking, "Vegetables and alcohol respectively."

Akame and Leone both glared at Tatsumi, even if Leone's was fairly obvious.

"It's fine." Moka waved off, "But when I told you I didn't know it was a rule here."

"You know… You don't look like a vampire I've heard about." Leone pointed out, "Your eyes are bright green and your hair is bright pink."

"Well… not right now I don't but, look." Moka said as she emphasized her breasts, causing Tatsumi and Tsukune to focus… Probably not where she intended for them to focus.

"Nuh uh." Leone said as she grabbed Tatsumi by the shoulders and slammed the dragons face into her bust.

"L-l-l-l-look at what!?" Tsukune cried out in a panic, "I can't look there!"

"It's fine, the rosary on my chest." Moka explained as Tatsumi, much to Leone's surprise, pried himself free of the nekomata, "If I were to take this off, I'd transform into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire."

"A Sealing Charm." Akame noted, "Interesting."

Moka nodded, "I can't even take it off myself." Moka added.

"Well… That's okay." Tsukune said, catching Moka by surprise, "Even if you're a little scary sometimes I'm sure you're still the same Moka."

Moka, in a bout of sheer joy, grabbed Tsukune into a tight hug, "Oh I knew you'd understand!" Moka cried out, "You're my first friend here." Moka then let go of Tsukune mostly, "And also… I feel I should tell you you're also my first in another way too Tsukune."

"Whoo!" Leone cheered, "Way to go man! No time like the present."

"You're gonna need to try again." Akame said toward Tsukune, "No new life is growing in her."

"N-n-not that way!" Moka cried out, "U-until I met Tsukune all I ever had was tomato juice and transfusion bags."

"Oh." The former Night Raid members said, much less enthusiastic than before.

"I never sucked anyone's blood before today." Moka said as she approached Tsukune, "It tasted so sweet, so rich… That feeling, I'll never forget it."

As Moka approached Tsukune, the young man suddenly flinched as he pushed Moka away, "I-I-I'm sorry I… Have to go." Tsukune said as he bolted off of the roof.

Moka was confused, "Why did he leave?" Moka asked.

Tatsumi sighed as he began to ponder if he should tell her…

"My fault." Akame admitted, "That killing intent I let out in class before you arrived really must have shaken him. He's probably going to take a few minutes so he can calm down."

"Oh… Okay." Moka admitted, though a little disappointed that Tsukune had run off.

[]

The rest of the day Tatsumi kept his eyes and ears out for Tsukune, though he was surprised that he could hide so well for a human.

"Where did he go?" Tatsumi muttered, causing Akame to look at him.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Akame said, before she stopped completely.

"Akame?" Tatsumi asked.

"Shinigami business." Akame said as she doubled her pace before fading away.

"Shit… Someone died already?" Tatsumi asked, then his eyes widened, "SHIT TSUKUNE!" Tatsumi shouted as he ran to the front of the school. He was willing to bet that Tsukune was trying to leave and ran into a human hating monster and was killed.

'I need a better nose.' Tatsumi muttered, 'But I don't have time to research-' Tatsumi's thoughts were cut off by the wave of killing intent hitting him as he stepped out the front gates of the school.

'That way.' Tatsumi thought as he doubled his pace, 'Not on campus anymore so to hell with it.'

As Tatsumi ran, black scales began to form over his skin and his legs turned digitigrade, he kicked off his shoes and his socks tore open at clawed feet burst free, Tatsumi removing what clothes he could from himself so he wouldn't destroy too much of his uniform.

[]

Tsukune was thrown to the side as the scarecrow that marked the bus stop was destroyed, he had attempted to leave Yokai Academy, got caught by Moka, revealed he was human to her and then ran from her, only to run back to her when she heard her scream and was now getting his ass handed to him by Saizo, who had now taken his true form as a monstrous Orc.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she ran to Tsukune's beaten form.

"Even if you are a vampire." Tsukune said as he reached up to Moka, "I still… I still like you, and I still want to be your friend."

Moka felt her heart skip a beat at Tsukune's confession, just before his hand fell, catching her rosary as it did and, much to Moka's surprise, broke it free.

"My rosary…" Moka said in shock as her power began to flow freely in her body once more, "It came off."

A pink glow quickly engulfed the area, turning the sky dark and the moon red, bats flew down from the moon and quickly engulfed Moka, filling out her body more as she became cocooned in the bats.

Within a moment all of Moka that could be seen was just a shape covered in the black bodies of the bats.

"What the hells this?" Saizo asked, "She looks different, and scary… That's not the same Moka."

"She transformed." Tsukune said in realization as he stared at Moka. "So that's the true form…" Tsukune muttered as the bats began to peel themselves off of Moka, "Of a vampire."

All at once the bats flew off of Moka, revealing her much less friendly face, her eyes now red and her hair silver.

"Oh man… The tales…" Saizo said looking at Moka, "Red eyes, silver hair, the overwhelming energy… An S Class Monster… A Vampire."

"So then." Moka said coldly, "I suppose the one who woke me up then was you."

"What the hell, what's wrong with me…" Saizo muttered to himself, "She's only staring at me but I can't move."

All while Saizo was muttering to himself Moka was stretching her limbs after years of being confined to her more docile form.

"No this isn't right." Saizo said, "Pull it together man, because if you take down a vampire…" Saizo trailed off as Moka yawned.

"It's time for you to know your place." Moka said emotionlessly.

"No." A new, far deeper voice said causing Moka to pause, and yet it was familiar to both Tsukune and Moka..

"What?" Saizo asked moments before something titanic landed in between Moka and Saizo.

"What is this?" Moka asked both annoyed and curious.

Though the dust cloud covered the figure, they soon saw a black scaled clawed hand reach out and grab Tsukune and move him far to the side of the area. Then black wings shot out of the dust cloud and blew it away.

Tsukune, Moka, and Saizo all stared in surprise at what was glaring hatefully at Saizo.

A black dragon the size of the Academy building with a pair of wings spread out to emphasis its size, pitch black fur lined it's neck like a collar and running down it's back, four red eyes with cross shaped pupils bored their gaze into Saizo.

"D-Dragon." Tsukune uttered.

"Saizo." The dragon growled, "I warned you not to attack my friends."

Moka tilted her head at the dragon's words, "Tatsumi?" Moka asked, "I'd prefer if you didn't get between me and my quarry, he needs to know his place."

One of Tatsumi's eyes rolled their way to focus on Moka, "I mean no offense Moka, but Saizo is now my prey for ignoring my warning."

Before either could react, Tatsumi unleashed a gout of blackened flames, centered wholly on Saizo.

In just two second the ground where the flames hit were glowing red, as was Saizo's skeleton which had even begun to melt.

"Holy shit." Tsukune muttered looking at the damage caused by his friend.

It was then Akame appeared, causing Moka to focus on her.

Akame ignored the blazing heat of the area as she walked up to Saizo's remains and held out her hand, and within a heartbeat she grasped what looked like air in her hand.

Akame then lifted her hand to her face and seemed to sniff her hand before recoiling sharply before pulling out a glass bottle and seemed to shove whatever was in her hand into before sealing the jar, "Dad can have this one." Akame said before turning around to look at Tatsumi, resisting the urge to flinch at the sight of Tatsumi's dragon form.

"Check on Tsukune." Tatsumi asked and he slowly began to maneuver himself so that he could turn around.

As Tatsumi said this, Tsukune began to stand up and Moka approached him, however Tsukune fell limp, with Moka stepping forward to catch him, even though his face ended up between her breasts- To which Moka was not distrubed by as she knew what Tsukune had been through.

Akame then reached Tsukune and put her hand on his back, "He's not destined to die today." Akame announced.

Moka then looked at Akame with a critical gaze, "Shinigami." Moka said.

"Indeed." Akame said as she reached toward her hip and pulled out a sheathed katana, "Do you have a problem with me?"

Moka shook her head, "No, but it does answer what you were doing and how you weren't harmed by the heat." Moka said.

"Indeed." Akame said, "My image was in your place of existence while my body was on another collecting the soul of the orc."

Moka nodded and looked at Tatsumi, "And you… I've never heard of a Dragon like you before." Moka said.

"I didn't like my original form." Tatsumi said, "So I evolved myself to become better."

"I doubt it." Moka said.

"Alright." Tatsumi said, rearing up to reveal his belly, "Hit me."

This caused Moka to blink, "What?" Moka asked.

"Strike me as hard as you can." Tatsumi said, "I need some information on my own body before I can begin figuring out this next evolution."

"I'll hold Tsukune." Akame said taking the human from Moka's grasp.

Moka rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself." Moka said, and in a blink Moka foot impacted with enough force to send a ripple across Tatsumi's body as he folded slightly.

"Good." Tatsumi groaned, Moka's kick hurt more than he was expecting, but now he knew what he needed to know about his body.

Moka watched as Tatsumi straightened up, then watched as the muscles underneath Tatsumi's scales and skin began to shift, bloat, and compact, not just on his belly, but his entire body.

"Now, again." Tatsumi said after his muscles ceased.

"Do not order me." Moka growled as she gave a strike to Tatsumi just as she had before.

Except this time Tatsumi's body stayed firm and Moka felt a slight pain run up her leg. "What the hell?" Moka muttered.

"As I said, I evolved." Tatsumi said, "Whenever I find my body in an unfavorable condition I evolve to fit those conditions."

Moka looked at Tatsumi in slight fear as she now understood what Tatsumi meant. It's one thing to adapt to an opponent's movements in a fight to avoid them- But Tatsumi could make any attempt at his life completely pointless as long as he was aware of how someone was trying to kill him.

"Does anyone think Tsukune knew the Bus only comes once a month?" Akame asked.

[Public Safety Committee office]

In the dark of the office room a single woman sat, a desk lamp illuminating the several files she was reading, and a glass that was giving off a chilly mist.

"Ma'am." A woman's voice said approaching with more files in her hand.

"What is it Keito?" The shadowed woman asked as she took a sip of the freezing drink.

The woman, Keito, held out the files, "These are the last of the files of the new students."

A gloved hand took the files from Keito, "Care to explain why it took so long to get these this time compared to last year?" The woman asked as the room temperature began to drop.

"M-my ap-p-pologies ma'am." Keito said as she began to shiver, "S-Some of them d-don't have a listed t-t-true f-form."

"I don't care about that." The woman said, "I just need names and pictures. Just like I asked for last year. Now go, I don't want to clean up a frozen insect."

"Y-yes ma'am." Keito said as she fled the room.

The woman then returned to the files she shifted through, before shaking her head, "I doubt Kuyo would let me do this if he knew my real reason." The woman muttered to herself as she paused on the two files on the top of the new ones.

"Figured you would be here Akame." The woman said before her smile went from cruel to soft, "And I knew you would be here my beloved."

A crash was then heard in the office.

"Dammit!" A male voice rang out in the office, "You may be my second in command, but would you please turn on the lights in here?"

"Piss off Kuyo!" The woman snapped, "You're head of the commission because you have seniority and I'm not in the mood to kill you for that position!"

"You can try!" The man, Kuyo, shouted back.

The woman rolled her eyes as she leaned back, "I don't need to try." The woman said holding her hand out, "Ever your flames will freeze, just like your heart will when I get my hands on you."

**[[]]**

**Three guesses of whom that last woman was, and the first two don't count.**

**And yeah, I used the anime for this, but to be honest I used this one because this is how I first managed to view Rosario Vampire (Cause 16 Year old me only had internet access through X-Box 360 due to me not ****having**** anything else and Youtube was more reliable than tiny text on it's internet browser)**

**Plus seeing as Moka had her limelight stolen I wanted to ham it up for her scene. Sue me.**

**Anyway next chapter... Well, you'll see. For now... I gotta go find my notes for this story cause I wrote them on paper and ****proceeded**** to lose said paper.**

**And remember to review if you've enjoyed... And please have it be relevant to THIS story. I'm getting tired of reviews popping up on stories asking about other stories.**

**EDIT: Okay guys I would just like to let you know that I now have a Twitter Account **

**Phoenix Champion ( PhoenixcChampio6) (That's the nickname, didn't realize they did that to it nor did I realize I couldn't come back to change it)**

**Now I'm not going to use my Twitter Account religiously, I'll pop in every now and again to see if Questions need to be answered, but for the most part I will use it to inform you all of when I've updated a story or am going to be playing something online and wondering if you all would like to join me (PS3, Wii-U, or Switch Games mostly... 3DS as soon as I replace the charging cord because my last one mutilated my 3DS's battery)**

**Now that said I will NOT be answering questions like 'When will you update' or things like that cause not even I know the answers to that. But if you have a question about a plot point in my story, those I'll gladly answer (Unless it leads to spoilers for future plot, not gonna kill suspense)**

**And with that... I'll see you all in whatever I update next.**


End file.
